Like I Do
by bookdiva
Summary: My first ever actual song fic. Basically, Casey goes to New York to dance, and Derek realizes he loves her. Duh! ;) Gotta love Dasey!


**Hey old friend, thanks for callin'**

**It's good to know somebody cares**

"Hey, Derek, you okay man?" Sam's voice cut through his thoughts. He slid into the booth across from Derek. "You seem a little… distant. Do you wanna… um… like talk about it or something?"

Well, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

_Yeah, I'm distant because my step-sister—who I happen to be head-over-heels in love with—left to go dance on Broadway with some guy named Jesse, and I didn't tell her that I love her, because I didn't know it myself until she was already gone._

Yeah, that would go over real well. Not. Instead he kept it generic.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

**Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'**

**It might be just too much to bear**

**To hear somebody say it stops hurting**

**Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it**

"Look," Sam continued with a sigh. "I know this is the opposite of manly, but sometimes you need to talk about things to make them better. C'mon D, I'm your best friend. Besides, no girl could be worth this." He paused and his nose scrunched up. "Oh man, I just sounded like such a _chick!_"

Sam's rambling and funny face should've made him laugh, but instead it had the opposite effect. His words cut Derek to the core.

**'Cause you don't know her like I do**

**You'll never understand**

**You don't know we've been through**

**That girl's my best friend**

**And there's no way you're gonna help me**

**She's the only one who can**

**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**

**You don't know her like I do**

"Look man," Derek said with a sigh. "You don't know her like I do, so you'll never understand. You don't know what we've been through—that girl… she's my best friend. So there's no way you're gunna help me, cause she's the only one who could. No," he shook his head, "you don't know how much I've got to lose here. You don't know her like I do."

**I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories**

**It fills my soul with all the little things**

Casey had this knack for making small things seem special; for making even the worst chores fun; for making healthy snacks feel like an indulgence.

The way she smiled lit up an entire room, and it always managed to steal his breath away. He'd always managed to shrug it off before, but if he could go back, he'd tell her how beautiful her smile was to him.

**And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family**

**It's like she stole my way to breathe**

"God," Derek kept talking. Now that he'd started he wasn't able to stop. "It's like she _died_ or something! Dad and Nora don't even say her name! I mean, yeah she went off to New York with some random guy she just met, but at lease she's following her dreams! Even if it does take her away from m—us. She's still part of our," he choked over the word, "family. God, she's not _dead_."

Not even Sam's sharp intake of breath could stop him now.

"No," he muttered almost to himself. "She's not dead, she's just in New York. I have a passport; I have money. I can go tell her…" He looked up, as if suddenly remembering that Sam was there. His eyes became guarded. "Don't tell me she's not worth it, Sam."

**So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting**

**And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it**

**Cause you don't know her like I do**

**You'll never understand**

**You don't know we've been through**

**That girl's my best friend**

**And there's no way you're gonna help me**

**She's the only one who can**

**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**

**You don't know her like I do**

Sam sighed.

"You know I couldn't," Sam replied. "You were right, D. I don't know her like you do—and to be honest I really don't understand. But I do know what you've been through, and I can see that she's your best friend. I wish I could help you, but only she can do that." It was silent between the two friends for a moment. "I never knew her like you do."

**You don't know her like I do**

**You'll never understand**

**You don't know we've been through**

**That girl's my best friend**

**There's no way you're gonna help me**

**She's the only one who can**

**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**

**No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose**

**You don't know her like I do**

**Not like I do**

**Never understand**

**That girl's my best friend**

**That girl's my best friend**

**That girl's my best friend.**

He looked over at his best friend, and for the first time all night, he managed a smile.

"Thanks man," Derek said.

He slapped a twenty down on the counter and slid out of the booth.

**You don't know her like I do**

**You'll never understand**

**You don't know we've been through**

**That girl's my best friend**

**There's no way you're gonna help me**

**She's the only one who can**

**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**

**No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose**

**You don't know her like I do**

Sam watched his friend walk out the door, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Go get her, Derek."


End file.
